The study will evaluate the effect of omapatrilat and lisinopril on blood pressure in subjects with salt-sensitive hypertension. A secondary objective is to compare the effects of the two drugs on urinary atrial natriuretic peptide (anp) on urinary cgmp and on plasma pra, anp, cgmp, angiotensin ii, angiotensin (1-7), endothelin and ace activity.